Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Vixenpaw Hey guys! It feels great to do something for the wiki again... Anywhose, this is Vixenblaze as a Med Cat Apperntence and its my first one in a while so i hope its good! Vixenblaze (talk) 12:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Also, I can't fix my carat to the proper size sorry. You did it fine, just remove the |thumb and the |left from the file next time kay? Lovely! 16:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Claweh! The next thing I need to do is work on my fan fic and how to perfect my carets. Vixenblaze (talk) 11:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur or smudge the pale muzzle a bit more, great job! =) 13:15, November 27, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED. Don't know how to get rid of backgroung. I tried eraseing and it did not work. I use Pixlr if anyone can help me with that. Sorry so big. Vixenblaze (talk) 11:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you get rid of the white background? I'll tell you one more time about the sizing, kay? Do you know how to get onto source mode? Well, you go onto that and see the name of your image file. It will be thumb|right if you've thumbed it. You take out the thumb and right and type in 220px so it looks like 220px. And that's it. Also, if you need any help with pixlr shout and I'll help. 16:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Vixen, I just noticed the other comment above mine... If you want me to kill the white background after this is approved, I can do so for you. Smudge and blur the white some more. 03:47, November 30, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED the right way. And it would be great to get rid of the background. And I sized it right this time! XD The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 10:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) There's a tiny bit of blurred lineart where the white meets the red on the tail. And I'll do that, after the image is approved. That way I don't conflict with your uploads. REUPLOADED and i fixed the tail. The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 12:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You still need to smudge some more. Try doing it back and forth while travelling along the edge of the patch. But other than that, I like this. :3 06:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) REUPLOADED. ๑The Blaze closer than you think...๑ →Vixy← 11:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Redfur (w) This is Vixys Mom. The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) There's a little bit of smudged lineart in places where the white meets it, and maybe the white could be blurred a little more but nice! 13:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Rat (Lo) I know what you're thinking. "Oh my God... is that a charart by... Millie?" Well, YES IT IS. I HAVE ARISEN FROM THE DEAD. And the shading is crappy, but I'll fix that one later. ^^' 06:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC)